Who He Approves
by sabby56
Summary: Jackson finds a suitable guy for Miley. Based on the upcoming episode KKKOJH. MxO.


Who He Approves

By Sabby56

Authors Note: So I watched the new episode of HM and once again Oliver was absent but I got to thinking. What if he were there when Jackson was picking out guys eligible for Miley?

Grammar errors are bond to show up in here somewhere due to me not proof reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with the show.

---

---

"Wow, no girls worth this." The tall blonde goddess known as Gabe confessed. After being tortured by Jackson in his in attempt to ask Miley out, he'd given up.

Which was typical, Oliver who watched from behind his two best friends and the protective brother that was Jackson, rolled his eyes. If the guy didn't want to fight for Miley then so be it, more room for the guy that someday would.

Miley's mouth hung as she watched Gabe storm up the hallway. Her glare then shifted to her older brother; if he wasn't momentarily injured then she'd have to call her father to bail her out of jail for attempted murder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah … well just keep walking!" Jackson shouted after him. Then he proceeded to lecture every other guy that his baby sister would find remotely attractive, except that one guy in the brown sweater.

He turned back to his sister triumphantly, completely ignoring the face she was giving him, "but wait to you see the guy that I've found for you." His smile widened and Miley didn't bother to hide the eye roll or the disgusted look on her face.

Oliver's shaggy hair misted over his eyes as he stared at his shoes, waiting for the on going catastrophe to be over. He was already planning soothing words in his head to say to his best girl bud to calm her down, knowing that she was going to explode whenever Jackson left. When suddenly he felt someone dragging on his arm, looking up he saw that it was Jackson pulling him in front of Miley.

Oliver being clueless looked back and forth between the two siblings trying to contemplate what was going on.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Miley asked bug-eyed.

Jackson looked up at Oliver and began to list off his attributes, "He may not be the smartest cookie around but he's caring, loyal and he's been your best friend for years. He's the perfect match!"

Oliver pointed to himself, "you think me and … Miley are a – a perfect match?"

"No! No we're not, Oliver and I are friends. Isn't that right Lilly?" Miley quickly let out before she turned to her blonde best friend for support.

"Uh…"

"_Lilly!_"

"Yeah, just friends, nothing romantic goin' on between those two what's so ever!"

"See." Miley said with a smile trying her best to convince her brother. Hearing those words stung a little more then they should've, Oliver decided.

Jackson scoffed, "oh come on Miley," he wrapped his arms around both her and Oliver's shoulders pulling them closer, "look how cute you two would be together."

They turned to look at each other but only Miley jumped back, "Jackson!" she warned but once again he took no notice to her complaint. Instead he stood beside Lilly.

"What do you think? Can't you just picture the two of them in the future? Mr. and Mrs. Oken. They'd have little Oliver juniors and little Hannah's running around the house galore."

A _'Ewwwww'_ could be heard loudly through the now empty halls.

For a moment Lilly was tempted at the thought and began to say _aww_ but caught herself and said, "uhhhh…."

"_Lilly!_"

"I –I mean," she twisted her face in disgust, "yuck, Oliver and Miley … together, no way." The pressure she was being put under was torture but it was nothing compared to what Oliver was beginning to feel.

Was he really that unappealing to his friend that she despised the thought of dating him, marrying him and one day bearing his children?

_Brringgg_

The loud sound echoed through the hall signaling the start of another class, Jackson being the new and improved ended the discussion, "hey all I'm saying is to just think about it. You may never know. Now you better get to class, wouldn't want my darling of a sister to have to serve detention on my fault." He patted her head and kept on walking.

The growl Miley had been trying to withstand finally reached the surface as she stomped her foot in anger, "I can't believe he actually tried to hook me up with Oliver."

"Yeaaa…." Lilly said awkwardly.

"God, I just wish he'd get his memory back already. He is KILLING me!"

Oliver crossed his arms in frustration, "yeah because I'm just that horrible to be with!" He seethed, giving the brown hair girl a hard face before heading off to his next class, leaving a dumbfounded Miley in the process.

"Wh-," she tried to get some words out but her mind was beyond confused. Was Oliver actually mad at her because of her brother's stupid suggestions? She looked at Lilly for some type of guidance but she was found to be no help either as she simply shrugged.

Seeing that her gaping friend had still found no words to say, she pulled her by the hand to Kunkle's.

---

---

If this day hadn't already taking a terrible turn, she and Lilly had received detentions for being late to the always strict science teacher.

Which is where she currently resides.

None of this mattered though as her mind only seemed to replay the last image of Oliver's face, he'd looked genuinely hurt. She tried to talk to him in other classes but he'd ignored her and when he had to speak, it was transferred through Lilly and when lunch came around he didn't even show up.

A small piece of paper landed on her desk, distracting her from her thoughts, opening it up she saw that it was from Lilly.

_**What are you going to do about Oliver?**_

Miley looked back up at the teacher to make sure that what they were doing wouldn't be looked upon or else she'd be doing the same thing after school tomorrow. When the close was clear she jotted down a response and passed it back.

_I don't know, he's being so stubborn he won't even talk to me. _

It took a while for Lilly to pass the note back and Miley figured that the subject was over or she was busy planning one of her schemes to help her out. Miley hoped that it was the latter because she absolutely hated it when Oliver was upset with her. For some reason it always got under her skin and would bug her constantly until the problem was fully resolved.

Fights with Lilly, Jackson, her dad or anybody else for that matter never made her feel that way because she always knew it would blow over but when it came to Oliver she couldn't be so sure.

He just had this way of making her feel that he was a much needed asset in her life and with out him in it she felt like nothing would ever go right again. Finally the folded piece of paper returned on top of her desk and eagerly Miley opened it, hoping, praying that Lilly had thought of something useful.

_**Just texted Oliver, I told him to meet me when we get outt'a here. You'll get your chance to work it out with him then.**_

_And when he sees me, he'll leave. _Miley wrote her message down and passed it back, just then the bell rang dismissing the misfits to go home.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Lilly stated throwing her back pack over her shoulder. The two girls walked out of the school building to see Oliver waiting on the steps.

Oliver turned his face at Miley's approach, "what did you want Lilly?"

Lilly ignored the boy and kept on walking home only turning around to say a quick bye to Miley and a hand motion telling her to call. Once the blonde set of hair was out off view Oliver went to pick up his skate board to take off when he felt someone holding him back.

"Wait Oliver."

"Why? I'm sure you wouldn't want me hanging around with you when Lilly's not around. People might get the wrong idea."

"Oliver seriously."

"I am being serious."

"Why are you so mad at me, what did I do?"

"It's nothing."

"Well obviously it is, if this is about what happened this morning then I'm sorry about Jackson. He's not himself right now."

"It's not him …" Oliver looked around avoiding eye contact with Miley, "am I really that unbearable that the thought of being with me creeps you out."

At once Miley felt guilty, remembering her choice of words from earlier, "Oliver," she pulled his attention so that he'd look at her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah right."

"No I mean it, we've just been friends for so long, it'd seem wrong to think about us being anything other than that."

"But what if I told you that I do." Her body stiffened as she heard the words leave his mouth and he noticed, shaking his head he started descending the stairs, "forget I said anything."

"Would you just give me a minute here?" Miley yelled out as she walked up to him. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything."

"You didn't have to, it's pretty-"

Anybody could tell you that Miley ran short on patience so Oliver yapping away didn't help the situation they were in. Grabbing a hand full of his shirt she pulled him closer, Oliver thinking she was preparing to slap him tried to wrench himself away but she just pulled him closer bringing her lips to his in what they had both decided was their best kiss to date.

She'd never admit this to anyone especially Jackson but she would always be grateful of the suggestion he made.

---

---

_Yea so I rushed the ending but I didn't think this fic through entirely, just more so the first half…_

_So did you like it? Review? =]_

_And don't forget to watch the show tonight, very funny!_


End file.
